Gundam 3 Beats: The Promise of Tomorrow
by The Great Ryu
Summary: In the year 5w 189, the triad formed by Earth, the Colonies, and Mars, has fallen into choas, and is ruled by evil. Our last hope is a ruthless young man, the beautiful women in his life, and a Gundam over 300 years old...
1. Prologue: The 5 Great Wars

Prologue  
Since the great exodus to space, there have been five great wars. At the end of the third war, the terraformation project was nearly completed. Using the same technology they had used to colonize space, human beings had made themselves an artificial living space on Mars. Productivity had increased; specifically the research and development of powerful military weapons known as mobile suits, introduced in the second war. Tensions formed between the Colonies, Earth, and the Martian governments, for control of the vast resources now harvested on Mars. A three-way battle was then waged between the superpowers, which resulted in total chaos, and bloodshed. This war lasted for one hundred and twelve years, during this time many changes occurred. People began to surface who possessed amazing abilities, and nearly emphatic powers.  
These individuals' powers ranged anywhere from minor telepathy, or telekinesis, to the ability to control people's thoughts. They were an entirely new stage in evolution and were given the name Newtypes. Each of the governments utilized Newtypes in their forces, they were drafted, drugged, even abducted, if they refused to join the military. Another development had taken place during the war…a new advancement had been made in mobile suit technology, the mobile suit Gundam. A mobile suit constructed from gundanium alloy would allow it to be nearly indestructible, while giving it a speed and mobility advantage; Not to mention it cannot be detected by even the most advanced radar. The Gundams were the creation of the Martian military. They also held the highest population of Newtypes; this gave them a huge strategic advantage in the war. However they had a specific weakness; The stability of life on the planet was almost entirely dependant on the solar ring surrounding the planet, the very thing that made terraformation possible, it acted as an artificial sun. Its destruction would eliminate Mars from the three-way struggle, and possibly eliminate all life on the planet forever.  
While the battle continued between Earth, and Space, the Gundams sent from Mars retaliated against the two on its behalf. In a desperation move a colony drop was issued, wiping out a quarter of Europe and Eurasia, killing nearly two billion. The war finally came to a dramatic end, when a single gundam self detonated, destroying the main base of the Unified Earth Federation. The circumstances surrounding that event in history are still uncertain. It has always been believed that the pilot, of course died in the explosion. Its been speculated the pilot survived regardless, being the pilot was one of the most powerful Newtypes in the war, Amillo Suarez. Peace finally resurfaced, but the waste laid to Mars and Earth was unthinkable. Due to the colony drop, weather conditions on earth became extreme for several years. On Mars the survivors were left to struggle in a desert like wasteland with no hope of renewing the planet, all their efforts in vain. The Colonies suffered the most casualties, an entire lagruange point had been lost. Earth and the Colonies of space began a missionary project to aid the suffering citizens on Mars, and re-establish a government there, after which the three formed a new unified government known as the Triad. The first order of business of the Triad was to issue a law making the production or use of mobile suits as military weapons illegal. This did not go over very well, nor did it progress smoothly, especially considering the Triads rapid demilitarization efforts.  
For several decades it was peaceful, there were some isolated incidents over the years, but overall people had come to fear the very thought of battle; remembering all to well the pain and suffering that results. After the total disbandment of the military, many rebel organizations began to rise to power, malitia's claiming that weapons were necessary to maintain order began to surface. To make matters worse, with the increased abilities of Newtypes developing more and more, Cults began to  
worship them as gods, and sought to use them to obtain their ideals. Gangs began to terrorize the citizens, and riots began. In a brief period of time, civilization had plunged irreversably into the depths of chaos.  
These evils began re-utilizing mobile suits to ensure their claims to power, using it to exploit   
the citizens and the government alike to strengthen their positions and expand. With no strength to retaliate  
the people endured mass suffering once more, with no end in site. Earths government had become completely   
corrupted, and was very well bought off. Fueled By anger the Colonies began a resistance movement, called Phoenix, geared toward the   
resurection of the Colonies freedom, and liberation from all oppression. Without a strong government, or social structure, Mars became an  
easy target. A weathly and powerful crime-family took hold of the planet effortlessly and overwhelmed nearly all retaliatory efforts against them.  
The planets resources were nearly stripped bare, all for the mass production and advancement of mobile suits. Raiju, the head of the Kaio crime-family,   
made a crucial error...he recruited several scientist and enigneer and over the course of ten years had them work on the developement of new mobile suits, with which  
he planned to over through earth and the colonies. Of course he was fully unaware that all the scientist he had recruited were members of the Phoneix Rebellion, and were  
in the middle of a well thought out coupe de ta, which would cast a dark shadow over his plans. In league with a private Earth organization Operation Blue, Phoneix took advantage  
of Raiju, and his wealth. While under the guise of producing new model mobile suits to be used against the citizens, they had actually been mass producing advanced mobile suits, and   
anti-mobile suit weaponary to be used by the citizens in their fight. At the same time they had also began the redevelopement of an ancient technology.  
They had redeveloped the technology to produce mobile suits constructed of gundanium alloy. These creations had preaviously been the very bain of both the  
Earth and Colonies, and now they would be used to reclaim them...ironic.   
  
The events that followed are unclear in history as of yet, seemingly the base was destroyed, Raiju had of course managed to recover the mobile suits constructed for him, 6 new models, mass produced in  
overwhelming numbers. However the mobile suits produced for the rebels were never found, and only 4 of the 15 gundam prototypes constructed had been recovered, the remains of the base were abandoned long ago, their  
ruins still hold great mystery and maybe more...what is certain however is that the great war would soon enter its final chapters...and thus our story begins.  
The story of a young man, uncertain of his heart and his destiny, and the beautiful women which would try to claim both for themselves. In thier hands lay  
the fate of one nation, three worlds, and the entire human race.  
  



	2. Eyes Like Ice

  
  
Sandy sat quietly in the tent, she still felt akward being there; She  
had hardly slept that night. She felt around for her gun, only to discover   
it had been taken during the night, she could only hope that was the   
only thing lost that night. iI'm sure nothing happened...I'd remember, wouldn't I?/i She asked herself.  
She didn't really know the answer to that question. In fact given the  
situation she doubted she had anything to worry about. She trusted Blade,  
she hadn't known him more than a day...yet she trusted him with her very life.  
She found herself smiling, just at the thought of his name, as she brushed her  
sand blonde hair from her face. She strenched her arms, letting the   
blanket fall off of her, she looke over seeing that a change of clothing had  
been left for her. "He's beeing way to kind. Then again, maybe assuming too much, maybe  
he's not as cold as he pretends to be." She said.   
  
She was mostly trying to convince herself, she didn't want to think badly of him, being he had saved her life  
and taken her in; his people were even repairing her Gundam. She changed into a white tank top and a pair of girls  
blue jeans. She didnt need a mirror to tell her, that her hair was a mess, and that she didnt look like she had gotten   
much sleep. Yet she still looked beautiful as ever, her appearance was only matched by her kindness, it was the one  
part of her personality that had not changed with her training as Newtype, and Gundam pilot.   
Somehow Blade scared her, her most advanced power was the ability to sense the emotions of others, and  
she couldnt feel anything from Blade, every person, everything living gave her some kind of impression, some vibe,  
everything but him. The thought sent chills down her spine, but at the same time excited her.  
i Get a grip girl, you don't even know him, just calm down./i But she couldn't, she knew better,  
She knew she wasnt going to be satisfied until she fully understood, why she couldn't feel anything for him, but  
could feel something toward him.  
  
Sandy finally collected herself, and made her way out of the tent. The sky was dark, but the humidity was intense, and the  
heat was scorching. She scanned the crowds of the camp for Blade. Instead her eyes fell on a group of girls who happen to be   
looking at her and jeering. She barely had to try, she could feel their jealousy and spite directed at her, it was obvious, but what  
she didnt expect was the insecurity, it stood apart from everything else. They really believed they were nothing to her; she smirked at that   
thought. Just then she felt someone walk up behind her, and she tensed. "They're a waste of my air, and my time. Don't even bother with them." Blade said.  
He walked passed her, and she assumed she should follow behind him.  
They both felt the eyes of the girls on them, and they both felt the same  
wave of emotions aimed toward them. Blade gave them a cold and lifeless look from the   
corner of his eye, which stopped them cold. The pair then came to a large tent, Sandy tapped Blade's shoulder before they  
walked in. He spoke without turning to face her, "I didn't think you'd sleep that late, breakfast was over two hours ago...but I had  
Shid keep some warmed until you got up." She didn't even ask, she just accepted it, iHe can read my thoughts./i She relaxed, there  
was no point in doing anything else now, she couldn't keep anything from him, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to somehow.  
The two sat at a large table, she couldn't help glancing up from her plate at him. He was very hansome, especially considering he was two years younger  
than her. He had long jet black hair, which he kept in a long straight ponytail, his muscles were small, but extremely toned. And his eyes were a medium green, but they  
seemed to glow with an eerie intensity that seemed so familiar to her.  
He looked back at her, his eyes didn't soften, they seemed intense and lifeless, but most of all cold.  
She found herself looking back blushing. "You shouldn't do that Sandy...the people who get close to me don't   
live very long..." Blade said. She quickly hung her head, embarrassed, and continued to finish her plate. Blade looked back down at his plate, as he spoke.  
"Do you have any plans after Sandstorm is repaired?" he asked.   
iI wish I knew, thats a good question./i She continued looking down, avoiding his eyes, "I guess I'm going to have to find a shuttle somewhere and get back to Earth." She said plainly.  
Blade smirked, i Easier said than done. She doesnt realize that the only way to get a shuttle would be to go through the Kaio, even if we could sell them all we had, it wouldn't be enough to  
get a shuttle out of them. Not to mention there is no way they would allow her to live once they discovered her Gundam./i  
"We don't have a shuttle you can use, and as far as I know, the only option would be to either hijack a supply transport, or smuggle yourself aboard one. Either way, you only have a eight percent chance of success."  
She sighed, iI didn't think I was that bad off./i "Blade? How can you be so sure of the odds of my success?" She asked. He stood up, now finished with his plate, and he leaned over the table looking at her, this time  
his expression softened. "I've gone through everyway I can think of to get off this God forsaken planet, more times than I care to count. So trust me, I know the odds." Sandy began to blush again, she had felt foolish, for the  
first time in a long time she was remembering what is like to have Ice around. Ice was one of her partners, she was always so cold and calculating, she was always right, and didnt mind reminding everyone about it. iThey'd make a perfect../iShe cut  
herself off, she didn't want to finish that thought.   
"You should go get a shower, by the time your done come by the hanger to check on Sandstorm." He said flatly. "Oh and Sandy, its hot enough out here, make sure its a cold one." This time his voice had a ring of sarcasm and arrogance, the two suited him perfectly.  
He walked off very slowly, and as he left he gave her a glance from the corner of his eye. iMaybe now my life will finally get interesting./i He thought to himself, he made his way through the crowd toward the hangar.  
She stood there for awhile, "He is the most arrogant, and cold hearted bastard on...oh wait, I'm not on Earth...hmph I'm on Mars, so I guess I am in his court, and I guess I do have to play by his rules." She said to herself, the only  
problem is that he never told her where the showers were to begin with. iOh great, that little prick did that on purpose just so I would have to ask one of those girls where it is! How can he be so cute, and so twisted.../i She caught herself thinking that,  
"Whats wrong with me!?" She yelled.  
  
  



End file.
